Mine 5?
by Ally K
Summary: Jack follows a lead…


TITLE: Mine (5/?) AUTHOR: Ally K EMAIL: sunshine_slayer@hotmail.com ARCHIVE: website in progress, fanfiction.net, heliopolis CATEGORY: POV, Angst, S/J, SPOILERS: SEASON/SEQUEL: 6 RATING: PG CONTENT WARNINGS: Rape, but only suggestion really and one instance of strong language. SUMMARY: Jack follows a lead. DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story and idea is mine, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me. AUTHOR'S NOTES: Want the next part? Give me feedback!  
  
Mine 5/?  
  
#Jack#  
  
Dead.I see her lifeless body in front of my eyes.I see all he's done to her, put her through.I should have protected her. It's all my.  
  
"Colonel."  
  
I shake myself out of the trance.  
  
"Yes, Doctor."  
  
"There's an address."  
  
"Whose." she holds up a piece of paper and my brain finally registers how important this is. "Where are Jonas and Teal'c?"  
  
"O'Neill, you know he wouldn't have taken her there?"  
  
I sigh, if only it was that simple. "I know, but there might be something to suggest *where* he's taken her. This is a proper lead."  
  
He merely nods and I think he silently agrees with my decision. I only wonder if the doc told them exactly who the bastard is. It'll just have to wait.  
  
"Jonas, is this it?"  
  
"It's what is says here." He replies instantly.  
  
It looks ordinary, a little in disrepair but with a little paint here or there.Jack! She could be in there.  
  
I reach into my pocket and retrieve the gun and then a cartridge. He's not gonna get very far if he is in there. God I hope she is.  
  
I signal for Teal'c and Jonas to back me up. They stand out of sight as I push my weight onto the door. I can't hear any noise. I step back and I picture him hurting her and channel the anger down by leg as I kick the door open. Full force. The door splinters and I merely push it open. I lift my gun up and look round, the post has mounted up and there is mess everywhere. Ok, not a good sign. The likelihood is less but still not impossible.  
  
"Right, Teal'c you go upstairs, look for an attic and anywhere he could be hiding her. Jonas you look on this floor" I order in full military mode. I have to otherwise I might crack.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"The basement." Is where she'll be. if she's here. She will be. She won't, he wouldn't be that stupid. He's got away with one murder, I'll be damned if I let him harm one hair on her head.  
  
Ok. Now where is the basement, cupboard.ah ha? Did I just think that! Carter, I'm on my.the door's unlocked.she's not there.. light. Nothing but boxes, millions of the damn things. She's not here.oh God where do I go now? Maybe Teal'c or Jonas found something.  
  
"Jonas?"  
  
"Yes, Colonel."  
  
"See any signs of her being here?"  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
"Teal'c?"  
  
"Major Carter, is not here and I don't believe she ever was."  
  
And now we have nothing.  
  
#Sam#  
  
I wish he'd killed me before. Anything to escape how sick I feel right now. He.Oh God.I feel dirty.. I feel as if I'm not myself anymore. I've lost everything, my pride, my self respect. He's taken everything away. I'm merely a toy now. Something at his disposal.  
  
I never thought I'd be so vulnerable. After mum died, I promised myself I'd never become like this. Never. Yet, here I am feeling more vulnerable than I've ever been, having no control over how my life will go. Will I ever get that back? Will I ever have my freedom? God, how I wished how I hadn't taken it for granted before. Freewill. I wish I had that now, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be here.feeling so dirty.so disgusted with myself. Actually I would give up anything for a shower right now. I know it won't actually physically do anything to help, but mentally, it might. I don't know, I guess it's the association with the physical form of being dirty and washing that away, might have some effect on my psychological state. Maybe I want it, just to have something to distract me, to think of anything but what he.. did. Oh God, will I ever feel myself again, or will I always feel violated, sick to the stomach with what I let.ok the fear of being killed had something to do with it.but.. training girl.  
  
I'm ashamed, I froze, I don't know what its is about *him*, there's something which terrifies me so much I can do nothing when he's near. The fact that he nearly killed me may have tripled that fear ten times over, but it was still there before. There's something about him, something that sends a shiver down my spine every time he comes near me. Now as the doorknob turns that feeling of fear returns. I'm petrified *it* will happen again. I can't even say the word.. rape. Jesus, I hate it. You hear about it all the time, but it's someone else and with all the military training I never thought it would be me. It always come back to that, I should have stopped him. Should have fought back. Could have if it hadn't been him, if I hadn't been.alone.  
  
If *he* was here, I would have had the strength to fight back, the incentive to fight for my survival. Perhaps, if I could still believe that he loved me, if he ever did, I could have at least tried to put up a struggle but what's the point when you're alone? What's the point coming home to an empty house, coming back to no one, to nothing? I feel this *every* time I come back home after a mission. All that time being surrounded my people, by friends, by him, then to come back to loneliness. It kills me. I know that I shouldn't have said leave it in the room, I should have said 'be with me', but I didn't. I should have given up everything, but I love this job and to be honest. I was terrified that it would all go wrong.you could hardly blame me after last time I did.  
  
Does murderous lunatic ring any bells? I can't cope with that, not again; the job was what pulled through me last time, that and the team of course. Especially him, the way he comforted me after loosing Jonas, when it was finally over, when all the self-doubt as to if I shouldn't have given the ring back were at last cleared. That and the utter guilt that swept through me. It was then in his own reserved way that Jack comforted me. He barely knew me then, but he was still there for me. I've never forgotten it, but I bet *he's* forgotten the way he feels about me. I bet he's forgotten everything.  
  
I mean nothing to Jack, nothing. I should hate him, but I can't. I still think about him, even if he ignores me, even if he gives me the cold shoulder. It just adds to my pain, adds to the loneliness. I guess I even blame him for me being here. If he'd been with me, I would have never been kidnapped. If we'd been together, Darren probably wouldn't have paid any attention to me, let alone become obsessed. It's all his fault.or is mine?  
  
#Darren#  
  
She is amazing. She is everything I dreamed of and now she is mine. All mine. She's forgetting him already, she no longer craves for him, and she wants me. Soon I will be everything to her like she is to me. She's starting to see that *I* am her future now. I and I alone will be everything she has and needs. She already doubts his feelings for her and soon she will not long for him to come to rescue her! He is a fool if he hangs on. I have her now and he will never find her. He will be haunted and he will know what it is like to loose someone you love.  
  
It's all so perfect. I now have someone else, someone that is far better than Michelle *ever* was and she will never leave me. I will make sure of that and to make it so much sweeter I will finally get revenge on that bastard Colonel for killing my mother. He took away what was precious to me, and I will do the same to him. He will feel the pain he caused me. He will see that all actions come back to haunt you. As now it is I that has everything, whilst he now has nothing.  
  
Soon he will realise that she is mine and the sooner the better.  
  
Tbc, want part 6? Email me! 


End file.
